tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Spiker
Oil Impaler is a two headed BWN Soldier created by wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer Their fighting theme is: Red vs Blue: "SharkFace/Rooftop" Appearance Oil Impaler is a two headed BWN Soldier. One of the heads (left) is wearing the Supernatural Hunter (Muskelmannbraun) with the War on Smissmas Battle Hood. The other head (right) is wearing Dr. Moreau s Mr. Moron from the steam workshop. On his back is the Razorback with spikes on it. Personality The Oil Impaler has a split personality. The Left head also known as Thrak is inteligent and wants a piece and not to hurt anyone unlike his more evil right head known as Gall that wants the chaos all around the world and mainly pushes his brother head to do what he wants, to spread the chaos. Gall loves his brother head as brothers should do but he loves chaos more then Thrak so he can punish him very badly if he tries to disagree with him on spreading chaos. Gall also tries to get Thrak on his side. Powers and Abilities The right hand controled by Gall has ability to manipulate oils. That means he create oils just like that and do whatever Gall wants. This is possibly mainly used for evil as the Gall only wants chaos all around the world. This power is also getting stronger the more oil is around him. The left hand controled by Thrak has the ability to ignite this oils making them to explode. Only he can ignite the oils made by Gall no one else. He is mainly range fighter meaning he uses oil like bolts to hit his targets. He also splashes his enemies in wave of oil and then letting the left hand to ignite it do to a massive damage. When there is enough oil Gall can make for themselfs a shield made mainly out of oil. Enemies outside the shield cant see what is happening inside it. On their back they also have a spikes that maybe protects them for a bit from backstabs or attacks from behind. Gall can also transform both of them to a fluid to go under the doors or windows or just simply making their opponents to slide on them. They are one of the creatures that can see very good at long range and even in night. Faults and Weaknesses The problem with personalities of both heads can make a fight for them a lot harder mainly because Thrak disagree with Gall on hurting anyone. They arent immune to the ignition Thrak makes. That means when they are spilled by their oils and Thrak ignites it it can hurt them very badly. The transformation into fluid form makes them vulnerable and they cant also fight in this form. Because of their spikes on back they can stuck themselfs into trees, wood or some kinds of metal. He cant control things that were made out of oil. The water can destroy Galls oil shield. The oil shield can be ignited too. That means that Thrak must be really careful not only because of basicaly destroying their defense but also that he can do a big damage to themselfs. Because of the oils smells they cant smell very good making them a little bit more vulnerable to ambushes. They cant hear very good too. Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:BWN Team Category:Soldiers